Loque
A mysterious noblewoman hailing from western Escaria, with even more mysterious origins. Unbeknownst to her fellow nobles and countrymen, Loque is a demon that fled the Abyss and into the mortal realm. Once Thorgran's personal chef, and now one of the wealthiest aristocrats and wine makers of Escaria; Loque is a simple-yet-refined woman who now spends her time enjoying the finer things in life such as horse riding, strolls through the park, listening to music with friends, drinking wine, and devouring any poor soul unfortunate enough to be wrapped around her teeth. History Seemingly appearing out of nowhere within Escaria sometime in the 1840s, very little is known about Loque to the public except for the fact that she's very wealthy, runs one of the more successful wineries in the country, supports various institutions, and generously donates to the local churches. In reality however, she's a cruel aristocrat who preys upon the unsuspecting public not just for their money and possessions, but for the meat off their bones too. The generous donations she gives to the church are more or less bribes to keep them off her back as she rounds up people nobody will miss and has them butchered in her abattoirs, as well as other various major crimes such as brutally attacking other wineries financially in order to increase the value of her own stock. She may conduct herself as a spoiled, friendly, and light-hearted woman who's eager to shower you in riches just for being nice to her, but one should never forget that she didn't simply become wealthy, she had to kill to get where she is now, let alone maintain her status. The Sin & Sentence Of all the people from various walks of life, Loque stands out among the others by the only one being native to the Abyss, and being more knowledgeable about certain aspects of Abyssian life the others don't know. This was one of many reasons why she was allowed into the party, but the reason she remains with them is for a chance to have the goddess Velin embarrass herself by having to reward a lowly demon. Unbeknownst to the rest however, there's a far more personal reason why she decided to venture back in the Abyss with them. She harbors a massive vendetta against the Icon of Gluttony, Thorgran. And while she may be a low demon who's not even close to being a match for a demon prince, she'll do anything to strike back at him, no matter how big or small it is, and no matter what it'll take. May the Gods help anyone who even dares stand between her and Thorgran. In spite of her drive to get even on her demonic kin however, almost the entirety of the party distrusts Loque to some degree due to her demonic heritage alone, particularly Hudson who's come close to killing her outright. The only other party members she's gotten along with well enough are Anya, and oddly enough, Senya. Whether or not relations improve with the rest of the group is something only time will tell. Trivia WIP Media LoqueUniform.jpg|Her attire after returning to the Abyss. Category:Characters Category:Sin & Sentence